onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180316132919/@comment-2001:861:4346:9F60:C978:DCD0:261D:6F7F-20180322185137
Grischnackh a écrit : Mihawk Moha a écrit : Nouveau long spoiler : Chapter 899: "The last bulwark." On the cover we have a new member of the New Kyohei Pirates, Goldberg. He is the cook of the band, he is a gigantic giant, with a slightly crushed head (Stewie type of Family Father) and a helmet with horns (similar to the helmet of the Taurus armor of Saint Seiya). Use as weapon a long club of spikes and has a shield with eyes and mouth that sticks out his tongue. The chapter begins with Mont D'or talking to Perospero, the latter explains to his nakamas what his possible destinies are now that stopping Big Mom so that he does not eat the pie is impossible. There are 3 options. 1. Big Mom eats the wedding cake and dies, end of the band. 2. Big Mom eats the wedding cake, the possible poison that takes no effect but is so disgusting that in the end destroys all the islands of anger. 3. Big Mom eats the wedding cake, the possible poison that takes no effect but the knowledge is so good that the anger passes and everyone lives. Perospero says that the last option is a miracle and that really is the only way in which they can survive. Perospero: "Prepare ... our destiny depends on the delicious wedding cake ... !!" Stussy and Morgans have already fled the island. The people of all the islands of the territory are prepared for the worst and try to evacuate them although they do not believe that there is much hope. In Fuwarin Town people curse Chiffon for bringing the cake to their island. Big Mom arrives at the coast, everyone escapes where he can. Chiffon is paralyzed in front of the cake, Bege takes her over his back and tank tracks away.Big Mom lands in front of the cake, is thinner than ever and saliva to see the wedding cake so close. In the Sunny we see that Sanji and Luffy have arrived safely. Carrot bites Luffy's ear and wakes him up, then hugs him.Chopper on the other hand begins to heal the wounds. Luffy "scolds" them by telling them that they have made him wait a bit. Smoothie is pretty close to them, when he is about to catch them Judge arrives with his castle and launches an attack on Big Mom's fleet. Judge does not speak to Sanji, asks Luffy how he has been so unconscious of going through the territory of a Yonkou to save a person. Then he goes on and says that Sanji is a failure and that he is only good at cooking but has no pride or royalty. Luffy is surprised because he did not know that part of Sanji's past, then he thanks Judge for helping them escape and cover them. By completely ignoring Judge's question, he gets angry with Luffy (Luffy thought Judge was praising Sanji). Jinbe laughs at the situation. But there is no time for laughter, the Sunny has been completely surrounded. Smoothie sent part of the fleet around Cacao Island to hunt down Luffy and the others on both fronts. Daifuku attacks using his genie, the attack is aimed at Carrot who is in the mast (Daifuku is on his ship, it is a remote attack). Sanji stops the spear of genie. When more difficult they had it, something appears under the sea and sends to fly several boats of the fleet of Big Mom. It is about Wadatsumi, who is quite angry. Next to him are the Taiyou Pirates, ready to lend a hand to their former captain ... END Traduction faite maison, du coup désolé pour les probables erreurs: Chapitre 899 le dernier rempart: Sur la couverture on a un nouveau membre des "New Kyohei Pirates", Goldberg. C'est le cuisinier de l'équipage, c'est un énorme géant avec une tête légérement écrasée et un casque avec des cornes (plus ou moins le même que l'armure de taurus de Saint Seiya). Il utilise une arme avec des piques et il a une armure avec des yeux, une bouche et la langue qui ressort. Le chapitre commence avec Mont D'or qui parle à Perospero, les dernières explications à ses nakamas sont les possibles destinées qui feront que Big mom s'arrête, il est pas possible de l'empêcher de manger la tarte. Il y a 3 possibilités: 1. Big Mom mange le gateau de marriage et meurt, c'est la fin de l'équipage. 2. Big Mom mange le gateau de marriage, le possible poison à l'intérieur du gateau ne lui fait aucun effet mais le gateau est dégoutant alors elle décide de détruire toutes les îles de rage. 3. Big Mom mange le gateau de marriage, le possible poison à l'intérieur du gateau ne lui fait aucun effet mais ça la rassasie tellement que sa rage passe et tous le monde survit. Perospero dit que la dernière option serait un miracle et que ce serait l'unique solution pour que tous le monde survivent. Perospero: "Péparez vous... Notre destinée dépend sur ce délicieux gateau" Stussy et Morgans ont déjà fui l'île. Les gens de toutes les îles du territoire sont préparés au pire et essaie d'évacuer même si ils ne pensent pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir. Sur l'île de Fuwarin tous le monde maudisent Chiffon d'avoir amené le gateau si près. Big Mom arrive sur la côte, tous le monde s'enfuit où ils peuvent. Chiffon est comme paralysée devant le cake, Bege la prend avec lui et s'enfuit en mode tank. Big Mom arrive devant le gateau, elle est mince comme jamais et elle salive de voir le gateau si proche. Sur le Sunny ils voient Sanji et Luffy qui arrivent en sécurité. Carrots mord l'oreille de Luffy et le réveille puis lui fait un hug. Chopper de l'autre main commence à soigner ses blessures. Luffy "les gronde" en leur disant qu'ils l'ont fait attendre un peu. Smoothie est très proche d'eux, quand elle va les attraper Judge arrive avec son château et lance une attaque sur la flotte de Big Mom. Judge ne parle pas à Sanji, il demande à Luffy comment il a pu être autant inconscient d'être aller sur le territoire d'un yonkou juste pour sauver quelqu'un. Puis il continue et dit que Sanji était une erreur et qu'il est seulement bon pour cuisiner mais qu'il n'a aucune fierté et loyauté. Luffy est surpris car il ne connaissait pas cette partie du passé de Sanji, alors il remercie juste Judge de les aider à s'enfuir et de les couvrir en ignorant totalement la question de Judge, Il s'énerve contre Luffy (Luffy pensait que Judge faisait l'éloge de Sanji). Jimbei rit de la situation. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de rire, le Sunny est complètement entouré. Smoothie envoit une partie de sa flotte autour de Cacao Island pour chasser Luffy et les autres sur tous les fronts. Daifuku attaque en utilisant son génie, l'attaque vise Carrot qui est sur le mât (Daifuku est sur son bateau, c'est une attaque à distance) Sanji stop la lance du génie. Quand ils sont en grande difficultés, quelque chose apparaît sous l'eau et envoit voler plusieurs bateaux de l'équipage de Big Mom. C'est Wadatsumi qui est très enervé. A coté de lui il y a les Pirates du soleil, prêt à donner un coup de main à leur ancien capitaine... Fin Voilà pour mon premier message ici j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs... Hum le comportement de Judge et le faite qu'il reaparaisse comme par hasard maintenant et dit que Sanji est un échec....on est dans un shonen, il y a une probabilité de 99% que SANJI démontre a son "père" l'étendue de son erreur. Donc on aura bien une belle grosse action de la par de Sanji !